Carne de Caza
by Dahmy
Summary: —Los animales enjaulados no pueden ser felices —constató Hannibal alzando brevemente la mirada, como si se limitara a señalar lo obvio—. Los perros atados en sus casetas sueñan con lobos salvajes y, muy a menudo, tienen... pesadillas. Dígame, Will, ¿cuántas cadenas puede soportar una bestia entre rejas antes de perder el juicio? / Personajes originales. Drama. Postre incluido.
1. -Prólogo de la Autora-

**CARNE DE CAZA**

Mi más cordial bienvenida. ¿Has pasado a curiosear? Adoro la curiosidad. Las descripciones cortas no dan demasiado de sí, así que me temo que tendrás que escucharme aún un instante más.

Estás aquí, de modo que lo interpretaré como interés. El interés es bueno. Supongo que querrás saber lo que puedes esperar de este fanfic.

Si te gustan las sorpresas, no pierdas más el tiempo con esta entrañable introducción y limítate a leer. Probablemente no te aburras en exceso. Al menos, eso espero. Si lo haces... te pido disculpas por adelantado; nada hay más valioso que tu tiempo. Lamento de veras no haber estado a la altura, y te deseo mejor suerte con futuras apuestas.

Si buscas oscuridad... es oportuno. Tienes una puntería admirable.

Si buscas canon, no te preocupes. Hay canon de sobra. Por desgracia, y debido a diversas razones, hay personajes e historias originales hasta decir basta. Las principales son que el origen de esta historia no pretendía convertirse en un fic, y que además del miedo, la imaginación activa conlleva pagar precios insalvables. Por ejemplo, la imposibilidad de detenerla.

Si buscas slash... dudo que encuentres demasiado, ni tampoco una ausencia marcada por completo. Me explico. ¿Fangirleísmo? A patadas, si lo buscas. No llego a decidir posicionarme en la línea del bromance, pero lo mío es la tensión, no la consciencia. Sin embargo, tengo la seguridad de que tu mente será capaz de captar tantos susurros entre líneas como necesites.

Por último, me gustaría hacer hincapié en mi adicción a jugar con las puertas de la locura, característica a veces inherente en los que somos, permíteme un momento de pomposa pretensión, ahijados del arte. Confío en contar con tu comprensión. Mi cordura está aún más o menos intacta, pero retorcer la propia mente hasta perderse en el interior siempre se convierte en costumbre.

Disfruta de la cena.


	2. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

_En el camino de los monstruos_

_nos encontraremos._

_En la colina de los vientos de otoño_

_marcada por los pasos de nuestros sueños_

_infantiles._

_No me esperes más allá de la bruma_

_cansada y sangrante de la memoria._

_Si te quedas atrás,_

_si me ves derrumbarme,_

_no te molestes en buscar el final del camino._

_No estaré allí cuando llegues,_

_y no te quedará más remedio_

_que morir._

_ Galiah Bronnson, 8 años._

_..._

Will Graham cerró los ojos con fuerza, con un nudo de angustia en el pecho.

Aun después de aquel día, largo y pesado como una carga de plomo por las horas sin dormir, no había sido su intención hacerlo; no sabiendo lo que lo esperaba detrás de los párpados cerrados. Las lágrimas le quemaban a ratos en la garganta, pero ya las conocía lo bastante para saber que no se permitiría derramarlas. Ni siquiera allí, tan lejos de todos los que pudieran verlo, tan oculto dentro de aquel faro perdido en la niebla...

El único lugar al que pertenecía.

Por desgracia, el despertador insistía en recordarle que su vida, por absurdo que fuese, tenía que seguir. Resultaba casi divertido, y le habría arrancado una carcajada histérica si a aquellas horas aún fuera capaz de reír. Tenía que dormir. La idea perdía todo el sentido después de darle tantas vueltas, convirtiéndose en poco más que un trozo de gris penumbra, otro gusano que pudiera arrastrarse por entre sus moribundos pensamientos.

La lámpara del techo del salón se mecía con un movimiento lento y pausado, casi imperceptible. La noche soplaba un viento frío sobre la casa, y se colaba por los márgenes de las ventanas gastadas, casi desvencijadas, de la fachada. Las respiraciones cruzadas de los perros habrían tapado el silencio de todas formas, impidiendo que se apoderase de la quietud nocturna.

A pesar de que él habría preferido el silencio, los peores sonidos siempre salían, también, de detrás de los párpados.

Se rindió, secándose las palmas sudorosas en las sábanas ya húmedas. Parpadeó, clavando la mirada en el vacío en un vano intento de dejar la mente en blanco. Fue consciente de la fina neblina que le nublaba los contornos de la vista, amenazando con devorarle los ojos. Aquellas noches destrozadas llevaban pasándole factura tanto tiempo que el dolor del sueño se había grabado en sus ojos. Azul cansado, siempre azul cansado...

Siempre azul roto...

Estaba demasiado agotado para sufrir, para rendirse a la desesperación y buscar consuelo en las cosas sencillas. Demasiado zarandeado por el esfuerzo de vivir en la frontera entre la vigilia y el sueño, incapaz de decidir cuál de los dos lo asustaba más.

Como una cuerda tan gastada que no podía seguir vibrando sin entrecortarse, ahogando la música sin remedio... La canción era interminable.

Pero las cuerdas terminarían por romperse.

Will Graham cerró los ojos con fuerza, con un nudo de angustia en el pecho.

Aun después de aquel día, largo y pesado como una carga de plomo por las horas sin dormir, no había sido su intención hacerlo; no sabiendo que nadie soportaría aquella carga por él cuando cerrara los ojos y dejara caer los muros que lo protegían. No sabiendo que seguiría luchando hasta romperse. No descansaría en el sueño, porque no se rendiría. Ni siquiera allí, tan lejos de la salvación, tan perdido dentro de aquellas pesadillas interminables, dentro de aquella heladora y familiar oscuridad...

El único lugar al que pertenecía.


	3. Capítulo I - Confianza

**CAPÍTULO I**

_Confianza_

"Es una locura que las ovejas hablen de paz con un lobo."

-Thomas Fuller

—Tiene usted que probar esta receta de sangre bávara. Las hierbas provenzales aportan firmeza; también dulzura. Un experimento afortunadamente exitoso, si escuchamos a mis amigos... Aunque, francamente, podría opinar por usted mismo si dejara de evadir mis invitaciones.

—No es necesario, estoy seguro de que es un plato magnífico... Es usted un gran cocinero.

—Suelen decírmelo, pero estoy seguro de que es mera cortesía... La cortesía no se interpone entre nosotros, espero.

Hannibal Lecter sonrió. Era un gesto minúsculo, a la vez familiar y marcadamente cordial, que lograba expresar afabilidad sin contener la más mínima traza de alegría; cierta expresión que sólo consiguen realizar plenamente los maestros de escuela, los amigos perdidos y los familiares lejanos. Y él.

—Mis problemas sociales no suelen ser tan inofensivos —Will tragó saliva, con la vista baja y un dedo golpeando rítmicamente la tapicería del sillón. Volvía a evitar el contacto visual, pero ya no era ninguna sorpresa. Estaba muy claro que había ocurrido algo. Los nervios que dirigían el tren de sus pensamientos eran casi palpables en el aire que lo rodeaba, y sus intentos de disimularlo hacían el hecho aún más notable, imposible de ignorar. Si ambos evitaban el tema con tanta soltura era sencillamente atribuible a la práctica.

—Si lo prefiere, puede salir del paso con cualquier tradicional comentario con respecto a la meteorología. Es una práctica muy aceptada, y supongo que el concepto le resultará lo suficientemente familiar —Hannibal se apoyó de espaldas en su escritorio, insoportablemente tranquilo—. Pero consideraría una lástima limitarme a hablar del tiempo en su compañía.

Will no respondió. El repiqueteo irregular de su índice sobre el brazo del sillón se había vuelto casi histérico, aunque su mirada baja pareciese impenetrable desde aquel ángulo.  
A su alrededor, la luz de la estancia decaía blandamente, asfixiada sin darse cuenta por el atardecer. La oscuridad siempre se abatía de una manera particular sobre aquella sala, a través de las elegantes ventanas, como si se apagara con un respeto silencioso, deslizándose por las hileras de libros de las estanterías; por la madera de los muebles y los colores oscuros, apagados, del suelo y las paredes.

Mientras el anochecer se arrastraba por el cielo, Hannibal Lecter miró su reloj.

—Cielos. Casi es hora de cenar.

—¿Quiere que le ayude en algo? —Will se removió en el asiento, haciendo y deshaciendo un ademán de levantarse— Debería marcharme ya y dejar de hacerle perder el tiempo...

—No es necesario. Al contrario, me siento tentado de pedirle que se quede.

Will pareció alarmado de repente, y lo miró de frente por primera vez en todo el día.

—¿A- a cenar? No querría ser... una molestia —balbuceó, mordiéndose la lengua antes de arriesgarse a parecer aún más estúpido. Logró rehacerse en unos pocos segundos, a tiempo de ver como Hannibal torcía levemente el gesto.

—Por favor, Will. Creía que habíamos superado esa fase de absurda... _cortesía_.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. La aguda tensión del silencio de Will Graham chocaba con la calma grave del de Hannibal Lecter, formando una intrincada red de acordes inaudibles, compuestos de ausencias. Will desvió de nuevo la mirada e inspiró con fuerza.

—Me rindo, doctor. Ha ganado. Me quedaré —levantó las manos en un gesto de derrota—. Estoy demasiado cansado para discutir.

Una imperceptible sonrisa de triunfo iluminó el semblante del doctor y se difuminó sin llegar a desaparecer, mientras Will se preguntaba por enésima vez cómo conseguía adoptar aquellas expresiones. Echó a andar, atravesando la habitación ya prácticamente sumida en las sombras para encender las luces. La primera oscuridad de la noche, pensó Will. Una capa suave y fresca, el manto de luto de una doncella.

—¿Alguna preferencia? —le llegó al poco tiempo la voz de su anfitrión desde el interior de la cocina.

Will parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Ya sabe que no sé mucho de cocina. Cualquier cosa que haga me encantará.

Una risa corta, melódica, inundó el aire desde la cocina.

—¿Eso sigue siendo cortesía?

—Claro que no... —respondió Will, percatándose de repente del martilleo de su dedo índice contra el sillón. Paró de inmediato, cerrando la mano en un puño— ¿Algo de carne, tal vez?

La respuesta apenas tardó unos segundos en hacerse oír.

—Perfecto.

—¿Quiere que le eche una mano?

—Jamás se lo permitiría. Es un invitado.

Will se forzó a sonreír, aun sabiendo que el gesto sería inútil.

—Al menos me aseguraré de comer algo decente antes de dormir.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del temblor que había invadido aquella frase al pronunciarla. Hannibal se asomó un momento hacia el salón desde la cocina, con expresión indescifrable.

—¿Le preocupa dormir?

—¿Usted qué cree? —no logró ahogar una risa mordaz— Me asusta dormir.

Lanzó una mirada incisiva hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero su interlocutor ya había vuelto a desaparecer en el interior. Se oía el tintineo sosegado de los cubiertos.

—Me aterra dormir —susurró, corrigiéndose. Cerró las manos en puños, volvió a abrirlas y las dejó caer, inseguro, sin saber qué hacer con ellas.

Cayó un silencio pesado, exigente. Will sintió al instante que debía llenarlo, y sabía que probablemente esa fuera la intención.

—Es... Es cada vez más complicado. A veces ya no distingo lo que es real de lo que no. Sueño, vigilia... Todo termina hecho un lío —terminó la frase con un amago de diversión, un intento desesperado de no sonar tan angustiado como sospechaba que lo había hecho. Salió mal, y en su lugar consiguió algo parecido a una risa histérica. Decididamente, no lo estaba mejorando—. Hay momentos aún más confusos. Tengo sensaciones... pensamientos extraños, que sé que no deberían estar ahí, pero parecen reales. Los siento reales.

—¿Cómo puede asegurar que los siente reales... implicando en el acto que no lo son, si acaba de admitir que ya no sabe lo que es real?

La pregunta había sonado con un tinte casi inhumano, y Will lo achacó a los nervios. Trató de pensar una respuesta apropiada, y el fracaso fue asfixiante.

—Sabe, Will. Hay una cuestión que distrae mi curiosidad. ¿Alguna vez he aparecido yo en sus pesadillas?

Un recuerdo afilado lo golpeó como una estaca de hierro. Tragó saliva. Se dio cuenta de que el repiqueteo de su índice sobre el brazo del sillón se había reanudado, pero mientras miraba el vaivén del temblor, los suaves golpes se transformaron en algo mucho más pesado y espeluznante. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca cuando un aliento profundo le acarició el cuello. Se agarró al sillón con las manos crispadas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza , y empleó la totalidad de sus agotadas fuerzas en despertar.

El gran ciervo negro pasó a su lado, con su paso lento e inexorable. Will clavó las uñas en la tapicería oscura hasta hacerse daño. Había descubierto que el dolor solía ayudarlo a volver a la realidad. Sin embargo, la respiración gutural del enorme animal no hizo más que difuminarse mientras se alejaba. ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué nunca se iba para siempre?

Abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba vacía. En aquel preciso instante, el doctor Lecter regresó de la cocina, con dos platos llenos en las manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Él se detuvo al ver su expresión.

—¿Ocurre algo? Lleva un buen rato callado.

Will no respondió, mirándolo con la respiración entrecortada y los dedos aún clavados en los brazos del sillón. Sabía que el silencio no haría más que confirmar una respuesta que Hannibal no necesitaba, y así fue. Ambos eran plenamente conscientes del acuerdo tácito que mantenían, cada vez más, en casos como aquellos. Se pasaban por alto las señales de lo que hubiera ocurrido. De hecho, no había pasado nada.

Apenas fue consciente de llegar a la mesa. Miró con ojos vidriosos el plato que tenía delante. No tenía ni idea, como de costumbre, de qué era lo que estaba a punto de comerse. En algún momento, Hannibal suspiró.

—Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para una conversación fácil sobre el mal tiempo, ¿no le parece?

—En realidad, creo que sería lo mejor —musitó Will. Al cabo de unos segundos se aventuró a levantar la mirada. El doctor tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa y reprimió una sonrisa suave.

—De acuerdo entonces —concedió—. ¿Qué le parecen estas repentinas tormentas?

Cortó distraídamente un trozo de carne tostada e hizo girar el tenedor entre los dedos antes de llevárselo a la boca. Will se relajó en parte.

—Me gusta la lluvia... A mis perros también, ¿sabe? —añadió sin pensar.

—Curioso. Los animales suelen huir de la lluvia... Pero supongo que una vida tan extraordinaria como la suya debe de derivar en pequeños detalles extraordinarios.

Hannibal apartó la copa de vino tras paladear el primer sorbo.

—No puedo evitar notar que no ha tocado el plato. ¿Debo sentirme ofendido?

Will parpadeó, confuso, antes de recordar que la cena ya estaba servida.

—Oh —carraspeó, avergonzado, bajando la vista para coger a toda prisa los cubiertos—. Lo siento, estoy bastante... ausente.

El primer bocado se le atascó en la garganta, pero se obligó a tragar. Era cierto que ya no recordaba la última comida, y no iba a ayudar a nadie matándose de hambre. Respiró con calma por fin, destensando los músculos, y por unos instantes transcurrió un silencio sencillo, casi reconfortante.

—No me ha respondido.

Will se paró en seco, a medio masticar un pedazo de carne. Intentó decidir a toda prisa si podía fingir que no había oído nada, dolorosamente consciente de que no era así.

—¿A qué se refiere? —graznó en un susurro disonante, sin levantar la vista del plato.

—¿De verdad ha olvidado la pregunta?

Alzó la mirada y el doctor lo hizo a su vez, con el gesto demasiado rápido de un halcón o una serpiente.

—Disculpe la audacia —declaró— pero no lo creo.

El duelo de miradas se zanjó con una sonrisa temblorosa, totalmente carente de júbilo.

—Soñé que le cazaba.

Ambos trataron de mantener una expresión de piedra, estudiando las mínimas reacciones del otro, aunque pronto quedó muy patente quién estaba teniendo más éxito. Pese a todo, Will no bajó la mirada.

—Estaba en un bosque, era de noche. Estaba... cazando ciervos —continuó—. Pero le perseguía a usted. Recuerdo disparar dos veces, y correr. Recuerdo los árboles cerrándose sobre mí, y después... nada.

Hannibal siguió mirándolo, sin alterar un solo músculo.

—¿Considera usted que sigue obsesionado con Hobbs?

—Creo que nunca se ha separado de mí —susurró Will, ausente, abandonando la mirada en la ventana. Ya era noche cerrada.

Hannibal observó el lento balanceo del vino en su copa, sin mirarlo.

—Yo creo que hace tiempo que desapareció... y que todo lo que queda no es más que Will Graham con menos barreras que al principio —se llevó el cristal a los labios—. Pero quién sabe; tal vez me equivoque.

Volvió a mirarlo, esbozando paulatinamente lo que podría ser una media sonrisa.

—Es lo que usted desea , ¿verdad? Que me equivoque. Yo, la prensa, el mundo...

Will fue consciente de que tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas sobre los cubiertos. Se le habían puesto los nudillos blancos. El doctor siguió cortando metódicamente un trozo de carne, sin prestar atención a su creciente nerviosismo.

—Hobbs deshizo más barreras en usted que la señorita Bloom y todos los psiquiatras del estado de Virginia.

—Sé lo que es real, y sé que Hobbs ya no es real. Sé que estoy aquí con usted. Aún puedo discernir entre esto y otro sueño.

—Lo dudo.

—¿Cree que no soy capaz de distinguir lo que es real ahora de lo que no? —Will aventuró una sonrisa temblorosa, mezcla de sarcasmo y desconsuelo.

—Creo que es capaz de distinguir lo suficiente para que le asuste pensar en ello.

El duelo de miradas se reanudó. ¿Quién era capaz de aguantar la mejor máscara mientras se asomaba tras la contraria? No era una costumbre inusual para dos personas tan amigas de hablar con enigmas en la práctica totalidad de sus conversaciones. Los matices del silencio eran un idioma aparte, tan difícil de interpretar como las propias palabras.

—Quizás esa confusión tan recurrente no sea sólo entre lo real y lo irreal —prosiguió el doctor, sin apartar la mirada—. Sino entre la versión de usted que cree o quiere ser y otra que permanecía encerrada... Una parte de sí mismo que se niega a conocer.

—¿Una parte que se identifica con Hobbs? —Will profirió el nombre con un bufido— No tiene nada que ver con eso. No es tan simple.

—Tal vez esté luchando consigo mismo sin percatarse de ello. Eso podría herirlo más que cualquier trauma adyacente. ¿Cuántas cadenas puede soportar un animal enjaulado antes de perder el juicio?

Will lo miró un instante. Después soltó violentamente los cubiertos y se levantó para acercarse a la ventana. Respiraba entrecortadamente. A su espalda, su anfitrión se reclinó en el asiento, siempre sosegado, un contrapunto a la ansiedad creciente del invitado.

—Los animales enjaulados no pueden ser felices —constató Hannibal alzando brevemente las manos, como si señalara comprensivamente lo obvio. No había tensión en sus movimientos—. Los perros atados en sus casetas sueñan con lobos salvajes y, muy a menudo, tienen... pesadillas.

—¿Ahora soy un perro atado? —rió Will, rozando con las uñas el cristal de la ventana; estaba frío— Siento decepcionarle, pero sé perfectamente quién soy.

Apenas había pronunciado la última palabra, una sombra inesperada se movió en el exterior, al borde de su campo de visión. Movió los ojos al instante, alarmado, y no descubrió más que la quietud de la noche. Sin embargo, la adrenalina no desapareció, y un nerviosismo ansioso comenzó a crecerle en el pecho.

—¿Y quién es? —oyó la voz de Hannibal Lecter tras él.

—Soy Will Graham... —logró balbucear, mientras se le disparaba un tic en la mano izquierda — Agente especial del FBI.

—Una verdad a medias, perfectamente válida.

Will fue a replicar, pero la sombra parpadeó de nuevo en los límites de su visión. Con el corazón latiendo con una potencia casi dolorosa, retrocedió alejándose de la ventana automáticamente, y tras un momento de parálisis volvió a la puerta de la estancia con paso errático pero rápido.

—Lo siento, doctor. Creo que ya le he entretenido demasiado.

Sin levantar la vista del suelo, recogió su chaqueta de la silla e hizo lo posible por encajar los brazos en las mangas a toda prisa sin que le temblaran las manos. Hannibal arqueó las cejas, sin levantarse.

—No se marchará usted sin más, ¿verdad? Huir de estos pensamientos no le reportará ningún beneficio, a la larga. Y apenas ha probado bocado.

—No me encuentro bien. No quiero molestarle más —Will se esforzó por controlar la respiración mientras trataba de hacerse con el control de sus manos para abrocharse la chaqueta, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual.

Hannibal hizo un mohín de desdén, poniéndose en pie con un ademán distinto. Casi disgustado, casi violento... casi.

—¿Más excusas, Will? Teme enfrentarse a la verdad.

—Por favor, doctor. Ahora mismo no estoy en situación de enfrentarme a nada...

—Y nunca lo estará.

Cruzó las manos a la espalda, atravesándolo con la mirada, y Will se sintió como si el mundo entero lo juzgara con aquella misma mirada insoportable.

—Por favor, doctor —repitió con brusquedad, levantando unos ojos de acero. Una vez más, las máscaras saltaron a los rostros de ambos. Impenetrables. Buscando cualquier error en la actuación del contrario, o si era siquiera una actuación.

—¿Quién prefiere que esté cerca cuando se rompa la jaula? —inquirió Hannibal sin romper el duelo de miradas; la suya quemaba como un hierro candente, y Will no tenía fuerzas de las que estirar— ¿Sus perros? ¿La doctora Bloom? A mí no puede hacerme daño.

Will aún le aguantó la mirada durante unos segundos más. Después, vaciló, bajó la vista, murmuró una disculpa y se alejó a toda prisa hacia el salón. Después de que la puerta de la entrada se cerrara a sus espaldas, tardó varias horas en convencerse a sí mismo para olvidar las pisadas del venado negro que lo habían seguido hasta la calle.


	4. Capítulo II - Augurio

**CAPÍTULO II**

_Augurio_

"Si el loco persistiera en su locura, se volvería sabio."

-William Blake

—No.

—Te necesitamos, Will. Ahora más que nunca. Mira las fotos, por el amor de Dios...

—Siempre habrá otra "última vez", ¿no, Jack?

Ambos cruzaron una mirada de acero. Un duelo distinto, pero igual de agotador. Will había insistido, pero Jack Crawford sabía insistir aún más. Ambos cuidaban la inmovilidad tensa de sus posturas, con el humor de la discusión apenas presente en la presión de los nudillos cuando Jack cerraba los dedos en torno a su café para dar otro trago. La conversación parecía una repetición de protocolo, transcurriendo en voz baja junto a las puertas de oscuro hierro de aquel parque, rodeado de coches y cordones policiales. El cielo amenazaba lluvia por segunda vez aquel día. No quedaba color en la ciudad, y las calles mojadas sólo olían a frío.

—Mira, sé que es difícil —instó Jack de nuevo, gesticulando con la mayor calma posible—. Pero sé hasta dónde puedes llegar. Y de verdad que necesito tu ayuda.

Hizo una pausa, apretándole los hombros en un gesto alentador.

—No te dejaré caer, sólo necesito que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer.

—¿Romperme? —aventuró Will con una sonrisa sarcástica y temblorosa. Jack suspiró y él desvió la mirada. Transcurrieron unos instantes de silencio.

—Respira hondo —Crawford buscó sus ojos con seriedad—. Vamos a entrar. Estaré justo al lado, todo el tiempo. Todos tenemos un día complicado.

Will asintió, aceptando su propia rendición, y cogió aire antes de abandonar el refugio de las puertas de hierro. El camino del parque crujió bajo sus pies. Grava mojada. Más adelante, agua y sangre. Sus ojos obviaron los árboles oscuros que se mecían, los bancos de piedra y las esculturas de mármol que escondían el rostro silenciosamente, más propias de un cementerio que de las afueras de una ciudad. Lo único que atraía su mirada era el estanque del centro del parque, brillando bajo el cielo lechoso. Había tres cuerpos flotando boca abajo, y el agua era roja como el fin de los tiempos. Cuando se acercaron, el ambiente inundado por el olor de la lluvia y las lilas se tiñó de la esencia fuerte de la sangre. Respiró entrecortadamente, con el pulso acelerado, y los pulmones se le llenaron de muerte.

—Tres cuerpos. No pueden llevar mucho tiempo aquí —musitó, inexpresivo—. Esta noche. Ahogados, pero con marcas de pelea. ¿Se mataron entre sí?

Sin esperar respuesta, ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a andar siguiendo la orilla del estanque. Los agentes cercanos, a los que ni siquiera había visto hasta ese preciso instante, se apresuraron a apartarse. Sus ojos buscaron las pistas que le ofrecía la escena, pero se detuvieron de repente, y con ellos sus pasos.

—Cuatro cuerpos —se corrigió, inclinándose sobre el agua. El cadáver de una chica muy joven, apenas una adolescente, se mecía semihundido en la arena y los juncos de la orilla. Frunció el ceño, repasando el cuadro. Algo no encajaba. Miró a Crawford en busca de información, pero su amigo se encogió levemente de hombros, indicándole que estaba solo.

—No parece haber heridas de armas... —una mirada inquisitiva, y la expresión de Jack le confirmó que no se equivocaba en su suposición. Devolvió su atención a los cuerpos, escudriñando cada detalle, apartando una manga destrozada, empujando suavemente una pierna hinchada y sangrienta con los dedos. Se incorporó— pero los daños, al menos en su mayoría, parecen haber sido causados por... ella.

La chica. ¿Había podido matar a tres hombres adultos? No. Absurdo. Sintió la repentina necesidad de acercarse a ella y darle la vuelta. Quería ver su rostro, hundir la mirada en sus ojos para ver si era capaz de conocerla... entender qué había ocurrido exactamente. Recordó a los agentes que aún pululaban alrededor del estanque, mirando de reojo y conformando un pequeño público. Supuso que no sería la mejor de las ideas. Se apartó de la orilla.

—¿Qué significa esto? —miró a Jack, confuso. El policía había avanzado hasta él, y contemplaba los cadáveres con expresión oscura.

—Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

—Y bien, señorita... Taylor —el psiquiatra tomó asiento, levantando los ojos de su libreta con una media sonrisa—. Hábleme de sus motivos para estar aquí. Nuestra charla por teléfono fue... intrigante, por así decirlo.

—Eh... sí, bueno —la chica forzó una sonrisa inquieta, balanceando las piernas con nerviosismo. El pelo, corto y castaño, estaba revuelto aunque fuera evidente que había intentado peinárselo con las manos antes de entrar—. En realidad nadie cree que sea demasiado grave, y el conjunto viene conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo —suspiró, mirando al techo—. Falta de sueño, depresión, mareos, desmayos, crisis de ansiedad y ataques de pánico... Me sé la lista de memoria. Me cuesta mucho... salir a la calle. Relacionarme. He intentado resolverlo cien mil veces —enrojeció de repente, volviendo a mirarlo—. Parece que estoy exagerándolo, ¿verdad? No sé hablar con la gente. En un rato pensará que estoy loca.

—Créame, podría ser peor —sonrió él, en tono conciliador—. He visto muchos casos como el suyo... y más preocupantes.

—¿Ah, sí? —la chica emitió una risa corta, forzada y nerviosa, retorciéndose un mechón de pelo con tensión, como si pensara salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

—Siento mucho haber tenido que hacerla esperar, por cierto. Mi cita de las seis y media se ha retrasado casi veinte minutos, y el horario se ha descolocado un poco... —le lanzó una mirada cómplice— Ni se le ocurrió disculparse. Eso sí es un problema social alarmante.

—Qué grosero, ¿no?

—¿Había alguien más? ¿Faltan pruebas, falta algo? —inquirió Will, apremiante. Jack sacudió la cabeza y levantó las manos.

—¿Crees que lo sé? Para eso te he traído a ti.

El final de su frase fue ahogado por una exclamación repentina. Una ola de murmullos rápidos y pistolas amartilladas se extendió alrededor del estanque mientras ambos daban un paso automático hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada lo que fuera que había cambiado.

—Arriba —masculló Jack, bajando el arma. Will siguió la dirección de su mirada, en silencio. Entre las ramas del enorme árbol que crecía en el centro del lago había una chica inconsciente, con los brazos balanceándose en el vacío. Apenas la vio, los ojos de Will se quedaron anclados en ella. Fue vagamente consciente de que Jack pedía a bramidos una escalera y de que los agentes se movilizaban en busca de ayuda médica. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el límite del agua. La pieza. ¿Era ella la pieza que faltaba? ¿Cómo encajaba?

—¡¿Cómo es posible que nadie la haya visto hasta ahora?! —la voz de Jack ahogaba el revuelo de todo el parque. Will no dejó de mirar a la chica hasta que la bajaron al suelo. Su rostro, pálido, contenía un tinte extraño, de pureza cetrina y demacrada. El cabello negro, tan largo y despeinado que la hacía parecer diminuta en comparación, estaba húmedo de rocío, y goteaba sobre la hierba. Adelantó una mano para rozar una de las suyas, enfundada en un guante con todos los dedos rotos.

—Quiero ser el primero que hable con ella —murmuró—. Avísame cuando despierte.

—La consulta de Lecter está en esta misma calle —Jack levantó la mirada del rostro pálido en el que Will tenía los ojos clavados—. Iré a buscarle.

Will asintió, distraído, sin apartar la vista de la chica mientras se la llevaban de la orilla. Después, sin decir una sola palabra, regresó junto al cadáver del estanque, se arrodilló a su lado y le dio la vuelta con infinito cuidado.

Ambas eran exactamente iguales. Aunque eso él ya lo sabía.

Algo se movió en el agua, por debajo de los cuerpos, sobresaltándolo. Se echó atrás dando tumbos, y estuvo a punto de caer sobre el barro. Oyó un chapoteo. Incorporándose a toda prisa, escudriñó con urgencia entre los árboles, y creyó ver una sombra desaparecer entre los troncos bajos, demasiado rápida para ser humana.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió de golpe, eclipsada por la entrada en tromba de Jack Crawford, que se detuvo en seco al ver el sillón ocupado. La chica levantó la mirada hacia él como un ciervo asustado, entrando en una tensión absoluta.

—Doctor Lecter —el recién llegado compuso un breve gesto de disculpa—. Pensaba que su horario terminaba a las ocho.

—Son las ocho y seis —sonrió el psiquiatra sin mirar el reloj, con un deje casi inexistente de reproche—. Y, como puede ver, estoy con una paciente. Si no le importa esperar...

—Sería de ayuda que se dieran prisa —resopló Jack , medio girándose hacia la puerta—. Perdone los modales, pero es una urgencia.

La chica se levantó de golpe.

—Y-yo... me voy si necesitan hablar —asintió, gesticulando con nerviosismo—. N-no me importa. No hay problema.

La puerta de la calle dio un portazo, sobresaltándolos. Crawford desenfundó la pistola a una velocidad sobrehumana, y ya estaba apuntando a la puerta antes de que los pasos a la carrera llegaran a la sala de espera.

—¡Jack!

—¿Will? —el policía bajó la pistola, confuso.

—No está solo —Hannibal se había puesto en pie al instante, adoptando una postura defensiva entre la joven paciente y la entrada.

Como dándole la razón, la puerta se abrió golpeando contra la pared. Antes de que el impulso volviera a entornarla, vislumbraron la silueta de Will en la sala de espera, forcejeando con alguien más pequeño pero mucho más rápido.

—¡JACK!

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, y antes incluso de que Crawford reconociera a la chica del estanque, ella se había escabullido al interior, golpeando el marco de la puerta y trastabillando sin rumbo, como un animal atrapado. Dio con el suelo a unos pasos de la paciente del doctor, levantó la vista hacia ella apenas un instante y después se lanzó hacia ella, agarrándose a sus piernas y estando a punto de hacerla caer.

—¡G, no dejes que me cojan!

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

—¿Y quién es usted? —inquirió Crawford autoritariamente, atravesándola con la mirada. No había dejado el arma, y señaló con ella a la chica del estanque—. ¿De qué la conoce?

—T-Taylor. ¡Fabi Taylor! ¡No la conozco! ¡Quítenmela de encima! —la paciente intentó desasirse con insistencia, y Will, aún sumido en la parálisis de la impresión, fue el primero que se apresuró a ayudarla. Aún cuando consiguieron apartarlas, las manos cubiertas de arañazos de la chica más joven daban zarpazos al aire en busca de su objetivo. Y no dejaba de gritar, histérica, pataleando y revolviéndose, como poseída por el terror más abyecto.

—¡G, tenemos que volver a casa!

—Doctor Lecter, me temo que su paciente tendrá que acompañarnos. Si está relacionada de algún modo con el caso...

—La señorita Taylor sufre de ansiedad, Jack. No puede mezclarla en un asunto como este. No con mi beneplácito, desde luego.

—¡N-no, de verdad, quiero... ayudar! Si hace falta. Si puedo —la chica se ruborizó, trabándose, como si le costara encontrar las palabras.

—Tengo pastillas para la ansiedad —intervino de pronto Will, haciéndose torpemente con el tarro de plástico de su bolsillo. Compuso lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa de aliento—. Por si te preocupa que... te pase.

La chica forzó una sonrisa de la misma índole. Ambos parecían albergar la esperanza de poder salir corriendo y encerrarse en algún lugar despoblado. Probablemente aquella fuera la conversación más extrañamente incómoda jamás ocurrida.

—Tranquilo. Tengo las mías.

La chica desconocida, entretanto, parecía haber empezado a calmarse, o quizás a perder la consciencia. En aquel momento, con los ojos apenas entornados, dejó caer la cabeza y escupió:

—Está debajo del estanque.

Will se estremeció palpablemente, girando el rostro con una sacudida. Hannibal siguió su movimiento con la mirada desde su posición. La sombra de una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, desapercibida al resto de ocupantes de la sala, pero era mucho más que una sonrisa. Era una carcajada tan intensa, contenida en un espacio tan imperceptible, que casi se hizo sólida en el aire. Apenas un breve instante y había apartado la vista, y para cuando Will, movido por un presentimiento espeluznante, se giró, no quedaba nada. Nada salvo la mirada honesta, curiosa, cargada de apoyo y franqueza, del doctor Lecter.


End file.
